


Bride and Prejudice

by Sturzkampf



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sturzkampf/pseuds/Sturzkampf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason why Florence de Montfort is bored, spends most of her time interfering in her sisters’ lives, doesn't have any children of her own and flirts with handsome Germans at prestigious balls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bride and Prejudice

I saw Florence de Montfort cut Sebastien Carruthers dead at the soiree. He clearly found it most amusing, in his superior, condescending way. I went over and asked her what he had done to offend her so.

“Mr Carruthers is a homosexual,” she said with an unladylike scowl. I was embarrassed and frankly, disappointed.

“But Mrs de Montfort," I said, "surely in this modern age, you do not dislike people simply because they sleep with members of the same sex?”

She sniffed and glared at his smug face across the room.

“I do when they are sleeping with my husband!”


End file.
